


Save Me From Myself

by milkywaymidnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Cop Dick Grayson, Depression, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaker Alfred Pennyworth, My first Batman ship, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Rated mature for Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Top Dick Grayson, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaymidnight/pseuds/milkywaymidnight
Summary: Alfred calls Dick home from Bludhaven because Bruce self-destructive tendencies were getting worse ever since he left. So Nightwing now 'he had to remind himself sometimes' had to be the cause.Or Alfred Pennyworth is getting way too old for Bruce's shit and just wants him to be happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to DCU. I'm just playing around with them a bit. Enjoy.
> 
> A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story but I wanted to contribute something to my first Batman ship.

Dick finally arrived at the Manor from taking a taxi carrying two luggage bags. He set them down to pull out his key to the door he still carried with him just in case. He really tried not to look as panicked as he felt. When Alfred asked him to come home for a visit he sounded really worried about Bruce and he's never heard him like that. And he thought of his adoptive father as Bruce now because it wasn't right to be in love with your father.

He had realized he was in love with Bruce a long time ago. It was one of the reasons they had the big fight before he left to start his own life. To be a man. To grow up. To be Nightwing. He had wanted to kiss him before he left that night but just couldn't do it. He knew there was no way Bruce could feel the same way and he would just make a fool of himself and end up with a broken heart.

As long as he didn't say anything, he couldn't get hurt. Though his heart still ached to be close Bruce and know his love was unrequited. He sighed, opening the door, picked up his bags, then entered the Manor. He closed the door behind himself, locked it again, then took his bags to his old room which was exactly the way he left it. It was even clean like Dick had never left. 

He couldn't help but be touched by this. He set down his bags and went in search of Alfred. Practically his Grandfather. He to know more about what's wrong with his...crush? No what he felt for Bruce was more than that. Love of his life? He nodded to himself with a small smile. That sounded better. 

He eventually found the butler in the Manor's library dusting the shelves. "Hey Alfred." 

The butler turned to him and Dick went over to hug him. Alfred hugged back briefly before pulling away.

"I'm glad you came, Master Richard."

Dick frowned.

"You don't have to call me that, Alfred. I don't live here anymore. I haven't for a long time." 

Alfred shook his head, and insisted, "You will always have a home here, Master Richard."

Dick sighed, folding his arms against his chest. He knew it was pointless to argue with Alfred once he made up his mind about something.

"Thank you. Tell me more about what's going on with, Bruce?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question him using his name instead of calling him father. 

"Long story short. His self destructive tendencies are worsening to a point I believe he's suicidal. He needs you." 

Dick's mouth fell open in shock. He Bruce took risks being Batman but suicidal? No. Bruce wouldn't do that. He gulped. Would he?

"You think I'm the reason?" He questioned when he eventually managed to find his voice again. 

Alfred nodded sadly.

"They stated getting worse right after you left. He's depressed but won't admit he misses you."

Dick frowned again. 

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

He was mad at Alfred for letting this go on for so long. What if Bruce really was suicidal? What if he already tried to kill himself but failed?

"I was going to give him a little more time to call you first but...im getting old, Master Richard and this has gone on long enough. He needs someone to be there for him when I can no longer be."

Dick felt like he'd been sucker punched. He knew what Alfred was saying was true but he didn't like to think of him getting old and dying. Life without Alfred around just seemed wrong and he'll never be ready for it. He didn't know what to say to comfort him. 

"Where is he now?" He had to talk to Bruce and try and.fix this. If him leaving was the cause then he had a responsibility too.

"He's usually in the Batcave these days when he's home. I have to remind him to eat now and when he does its very little. He's too thin. He shouldn't be patrolling in his condition. I'm...scared for him, Master Richard."

Dick could see the fear in the butler's eyes now and he reached out to give his grandpa' shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry...Grandpa. I'm home now and I'll rescue Bruce from himself." I love him. He added silently. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Alfred suspected now. He couldn't lose Bruce. He just couldn't. It would break him. 

"I know you will, Master Richard." 

Dick smiled little then left the library to find Bruce. 

There was no way in hell the love of his life was going to kill himself. Not on his watch. Even if he wasn't a cop.

TBC


	2. Almost too late

Bruce was down in the Batcave sitting up against the wall with arms wrapped around his legs ever since he came back from his patrol the night before. He was still in his Batman suite and he should take a shower but He couldn't force himself too. Alfred had brought him dinner but he hadn't touched any of it yet. He knew he should eat something but he just wasn't hungry anymore. He knew he was worrying Alfred but what could he do? He was a failure. Both as a father and as Batman. He couldn't even kill even if it was in self defense.

He let the Joker continue to live. How could he do that after everything he's done to him. To his family.

He was pathetic.

No wonder Dick hated him. Had left him. Had barely contacted him since. He couldn't even save Jason. They were just lucky to have gotten him back. By some miracle.

He couldn't even save himself. He knew he was withering away until he knew he couldn't be Batman anymore. His Batman costume was starting to become baggy. He knew he was too thin now but he didn't care.

He almost didn't care about nothing anymore. He still cared about the safety of Gotham. His city and that it cared about Batman in return. That had to be enough. And Alfred of course. No one cared about him...Bruce Wayne. Just Bruce. Except maybe Alfred. It still wasn't enough. He just wanted someone who really cared. To hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

He also knew that would never happen and it was his own fault for pushing the people he loved away. Even Alfred was starting to keep his distance. 

He eyed the dinner tray that Alfred had set down in front of him the night before with a pleading look on his face before leaving until his gaze fell on the sharp knife for the large steak. Almost longingly. He reached out for it and took it. He barely knew what he was doing as he pulled off his gloves and placed the edge of it against one of his wrist. 

He just wanted the pain, the loneliness, the emptiness he felt all the time to stop. He was slowly drowning and it was becoming unbearable. He pressed a little harder until it barely cut through the skin and he was fascinated watching a little blood flow. It hurt but it at least helped dull the aching of his heart a little. He started to push down more...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"

The knife was suddenly grabbed out of his hand and thrown across the room. He looked up saw Dick glaring down at him but not with hatred. More like worry and something else he couldn't quite read in those blue eyes that he found himself getting lost in sometimes but that always led to inappropriate thought a father shouldn'it have for his son. He averted his eyes. Ashamed that Dick had to see him like this. Weak. Pathetic. Lonely.

No. Don't go there. Definitely not now. 

Dick sat down in front of him an he felt his lean yet strong fingers grasp his chin gently turning him so that he met those eyes he still had inappropriate dreams about. He still looked angry but concerned as well. 

"Look at me, Bruce. Don't look away yeah?"

Bruce blinked a little in surprise with Dick calling him Bruce instead father but he wasn't about to complain. He forced himself to nod.

Dick smiled a little and let go of his chin to reach down for his hand to inspect the damage he had done to himself. He really was about to cut deeper. If Dick hadn't stopped him when he did he could of killed himself. He wasn't stupid. Dick was his unexpected saviour and he owed him his life. 

"It doesn't look too deep. Thank god. Come on," Dick then helped stand up and he suddenly felt dizzy and nearly fell over if Dick hadn't caught him, his arms going around his waist to hold him steady. He couldn't help but lean against him enjoying the closeness while it lasted.

"Woah! Easy, Bruce. I've got you." 

Bruce just nodded content with letting Dick take control right now. 

Dick took him to the bathroom in the cave and told him to keep his wrist under the water of the sink while he to get the first aid kit. He did as he was told. It just felt nice to be fussed and cared over for for awhile. He never wanted Dick to leave again but knew it was just a matter of time. Then he'd be all alone again. 

Dick came back a few minutes later with the med kit walked over to him pulling his wrist out of the water. It wasn't bleeding as much now but still obviously needed stitches. He looked at Dick's handsome as ever face. He still looked disappointed but had calmed down considerably and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his officer training in Bludhaven. 

Dick got started with the stitching.

"Why? You could've killed yourself. Why, Bruce?" 

There was despair now in Dick's voice and he hated himself even more for being the cause. He didn't know what to say. He had never been good with words.

"Talk to me, Bruce. I'm here."

He sighed.

"I don't know what to say."

Dick frowned but continued stitching him up without trying to get him to talk further. When he was done he left the bathroom to put the med kit away before coming back and Bruce was shocked when he felt Dick press against his back and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't help but lean back against the strong chest. He hadn't felt so safe in a long time. 

"Dick..?" He tried to question his sons odd behavior right now. Not that he was complaining of course. It was just unexpected.

"Don't, Bruce. Just let me hold you for awhile okay? I think we both need this right now. Just promise me something?" 

Bruce couldn't possibly deny Dick anything right now if he tried. He nodded.

He felt Dick smile against his cheek.

"Promise me you won't cut anymore? You scared the shit out of me, Bruce."

He honestly felt bad about scaring his son. He nodded. As long as Dick was with him he felt he could through anything. 

"I promise."

"Good." 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep this short guys, but I still got 3 other fics I'm trying to finish. Thanks so much for all the kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely and much appreciated.


End file.
